Silver Steel 2
Silver Steel 2 is a 2011 superhero film based on the Milwaukie Comics character Silver Steel. It was directed by Rob Marshall and written by Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio. The film stars Jason Momoa, Natalie Portman, James Franco, Chris Wood, Bradley Cooper, Emily Blunt, Sarah Chalke, and Joe Manganiello. The film ran 137 minutes and grossed $665,692,281 based on a budget of $150 million. Plot A year after Silver Steel fought Mario Lyon, the former has been labeled a hero. Justin Argo continues to work at the Luna City Law Firm, alongside Angelica Starr and Ian Wrecker, who are dating much to the annoyance of Justin, who had asked Angelica out before Ian. Justin's best friend, Tyler Rock, continues to be an engineer, while Angelica's best friend, Allison Roberts, begins to get closer to Tyler. The city has been peaceful for several months now, no super-criminals daring to go up against Justin. However, Justin is met by Patricia and Derrick Hartley, a married couple claiming to be F.B.I. agents. They reveal to Justin, who is appalled at their physical resemblance to his parents before they died, that someone in Luna City is working with a secret terrorist organization called the Eyes. Justin realizes they are recruiting him to help them. Justin agrees, but keeps it a secret from everyone in his life except Tyler, who knows his secret. Justin begins investigating several suspects, all of which are clean. However, the last one, Stanley Barker, attacks Justin, who barely makes it out with his life. Justin returns to the Hartleys, who get a warrant for Barker's arrest. The F.B.I. finds Barker, but Justin follows them and discovers they are not the F.B.I. Justin confronts the Hartleys, who are forced to reveal themselves. They are not F.B.I. agents, they are Justin's parents, Isabella and Ryder Argo. However, Justin denies this as not only are they dead, but they would 22 years older. The two tell Justin that once they finally found a way to give themselves the smartest minds on the entire planet, they faked their deaths so they couldn't be used by the government if they were captured. Their powers also gave them immortality. Justin leaves, believing they are liars. However, Justin returns home, where he finds a tape kept by Marcus Matthews, who refused to ever let Justin see it. Justin finally plays it and sees his father, looking exactly like "Derrick Hartley". His father tells Justin that he is leaving him in Marcus' care and that he intends for Justin to see this tape when he realizes his full potential, and that his parents will return to help Justin in some time. This finally gets Justin to believe his parents are telling the truth and returns to them. They reveal they are working for F.I.R.E.B.I.R.D., a secret government agency that works on helping superhumans like Justin, and stopping superhumans like Lyon. Barker returns to fight Justin, who is prepared. Barker is taken down easily and captured by F.I.R.E.B.I.R.D. However, an unseen sniper in the distance assassinates Barker before he can say anything. Cast *Jason Momoa as Justin Argo/Silver Steel *Natalie Portman as Angelica Starr *James Franco as Tyler Rock *Chris Wood as Isaac Donald/Golden Glow *Bradley Cooper as Ian Wrecker/Boxer *Rodrigo Santoro as Stanley Barker *Emily Blunt as Allison Roberts *Sarah Chalke as Patricia Hartley/Isabella Argo *Joe Manganiello as Derrick Hartley/Ryder Argo Reception 'Box office' Silver Steel 2 grossed $165.2 million in North America and $500.4 million internationally for a worldwide total of $665.7 million worldwide making it the 6th highest grossing film of 2011 worldwide 'Critical reception' On the review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 81% based on 169 reviews, and an average rating of 6.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The storyline arc may seem a tad familiar to fans of the original, but Silver Steel 2 offers enough action, comedy, and visual sparkle to improve on it's predecessor." On Metacritic the film has a weighted average score of 67 out of 100 based on 31 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".